


...Ever By My Side

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any +/any, Don’t Speak
Relationships: Edgar/Curtis Everett
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	...Ever By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



Edgar has been Curtis shadow for so long, he lingered at his side because Curtis gave him hope and showed him a light in the dark, and Edgar always trusted him because Curtis was brave and courageous and Edgar had nothing to lose.

The night was cold and haunting, and the desperate need to tell the truth is filling up the air between them. Edgar cannot remain silent any longer. He sinks his fingers into the rough threads of Curtis' coat and his body trembles. “I love...”

“Don't,” Curtis growls, his rough palms cupping Edgar's cheeks. He leans in so close they share they same air, foreheads resting together. “Don't say it, don't speak.” Tomorrow they make a run for their lives and his head has to be in the game, it's the only way he will get them out of here alive.

He loved the boy, he cannot take a breath without longing for Edgar's kiss, but now he cannot think about happily ever after. Not while the threat of death hangs over their heads. Life will be better when the day has come that they are free, no longer captives on an arc of death, and he can close his eyes while holding Edgar in his warm embrace.

Knowing how deeply Edgar worships him, loves him, and would follow him into hell breaks a part of Curtis heart. The boy is so young. He should be free to laugh to his heart's delight and smile brightly, not confined to a metal box and starved and beaten and it hurts like hell to think that Edgar would never know freedom.

Curtis promised himself that he would fight to the death just for the chance for them to be free to share a soft, sweet kiss under the bright sunshine. 

Curtis pulls Edgar down onto his bunk and holds him, he nearly suffocates as the boy fiercely wraps his arms around him and holds on with such force as if terrified someone will pull him away from the man he loves.

“I love...”

Curtis hugs him tightly, holding Edgar to his chest. “Don't speak, you don't have to say a word. I know.”

Edgar sinks into his arms and calms, breathing deeply and closing his eyes in peace, and for a little moment, Curtis has to believe that the worst has come to pass.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/965027.html?thread=109903267#t109903267)


End file.
